


it's all you (and it's only me)

by startsfromnothing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis, even though he doesn't actually bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startsfromnothing/pseuds/startsfromnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gonna open yourself up for daddy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all you (and it's only me)

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing lilo :D sorry for any mistakes  
> title taken from nature feels by frank ocean. :)

"Just relax. Can you do that for me, baby?" Liam asks, placing a gentle hand on a squirmy Louis.

Louis squints at him through the smoke from the fire outside of their tent. He sighs and lifts himself up on his elbows, "You lay down and I'll ride you." He scoots over so that Liam has space to lay down on the couple of blankets they've layered so the rocky ground wouldn't bother him. It obviously didn't work out.

Liam rolls his eyes but lays down anyways, placing his hands behind his head as he watches Louis struggle to take off his sweatpants in the small space inside of the tent. Eventually louis manages to kick them off and pushes them off to the side before quickly getting on top of liam. "A little eager, aren't we?" Liam teases as Louis pulls off his own sweatpants down to his ankles and Liam kicks them off as well. 

"Oh, shut up." Louis laughs, before letting two of his fingers linger on Liam's lips and Liam gets the hint and sucks on his fingers, leaving them slick with spit. 

Louis moves around so that he's laying on top of Liam, his legs bent on either side of his stomach, their cocks aligned and his ass up in the air. It's a bit of an awkward position but it's better than him being on the rocky floor. 

"Fuck," Liam mutters, "Gonna open yourself up for Daddy?" He can feel Louis' half-hard cock twitch, and Louis moans softly in his ear as he crooks his fingers in his hole, stretching himself out. "Mhm," Louis moans, "just for Daddy."

Liam moans on instinct, loving the way Daddy rolled off of Louis' tongue so nicely. He grips onto Louis' thick thighs, his hands roaming up and down, "Think you're ready for me, baby?" 

He takes his fingers out of himself, wiping them on one of the blankets, "Yeah, yes." He nods, his cheeks pink either from the warmth or from having already pleasured himself. He positions himself over Liam's cock, sprawling his hands out on his ridiculously toned stomach as he slowly lowered himself. 

Liam watches as his expression changes from slight pain to blissful pleasure before gripping onto his hips and thrusting lightly. 

Louis opens his mouth, his moans coming out breathy, and he grinds down on Liam as he thrusts, "Harder, Daddy." Liam tightens his grip on his hips and thrusts quicker while Louis buries his face into the crook of Liam's neck, stifling his moans into his skin, "'m so close." 

Liam manages to get a hand in between them and loosely wraps his hand around Louis' cock and strokes him. He comes immediately with a cry, leaving their stomachs, and Liam's hand, sticky with come before his body goes slack on top of him and Liam feels a slight wetness on his neck. He puts his grip on his hips again and quickly fucks into him knowing Louis'll take it until he comes. 

Louis shuffles on him a little before pushing Liam's head back to expose his neck and sucks a love bite over Liam's birthmark, blowing cool air onto it as it blooms and slowly becomes a purple looking bruise on his neck.

Liam comes in him and he knows Louis absolutely hates when he does but he takes it anyways to please him. 

Louis grimaces as he pulls himself up off of Liam's cock, "You're disgusting." 

Liam can't help but smile before pointing to his own stomach where most of Louis' come is, "And you're not?"

Louis opens his mouth to argue back before closing it and realizing that okay, /maybe/ they're equally disgusting. Instead he grins goofily and gets off of Liam, "I'll just go find something to clean us up."

He ends up coming back with Liam's t-shirt and threatens to break up with him if he doesn't wear it after they've cleaned themselves, which is truly disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ace at shit endings !


End file.
